coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 948 (26th January 1970)
Plot Ernie plans changes to the Camera Shop when he gets a contract to photograph models for a mail-order company. Emily fears that Willie Piggott is not going to renew the lease on the shop. When he calls into the shop, he refuses to deal with a woman and insists on talking only to Ernie. Alan looks for someone to take a night-shift job for a friend at a bakery. Elsie suggests Stan but Alan isn't happy at the suggestion. Emily warns Ena that she shop lease is up for renewal and she could lose her home. Dave Smith sacks Audrey for taking the time off to visit her mother. Ray installs her at the yard. Len and Ray put in a tender for the plumbing on a student hostel. Elsie convinces Hilda that Alan will sack her if Stan doesn't take the job at the bakery. Sandra is delighted that Ray is on the up with the hostel job. Piggott agrees to have the studio converted into two rooms for Ernie and renew the lease. Elsie watches in horror as Alan's car goes out of control and crashes in a televised race. Hilda stresses that Stan will refuse to take the bakery shop. Len helps Elsie to trace Alan's whereabouts and condition. Hilda can't find Stan to pass on the job demand. Having seen him earlier, Jack tells Maggie that Stan has plans instead to take up window cleaning again with frequent calls at 19 Inkerman Street. Piggott also wants the hostel contract and discovers from Annie that Len is his competition. He also hears that Emily sometimes does bookkeeping for the yard. Len confesses to Maggie that he broke up with Anita and not the other way round. She's happy with the way things are. Ray has already given Stan's window round to someone else and refuses to take him back. A stressed Elsie orders Stuart Coates, a pressing salesman, out of the salon, although he reminds her of Dennis. She is relieved when Alan turns up unhurt. Piggott tells Emily that he has a business proposition for her and he'll be in touch. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *William Piggott - George A. Cooper *Stuart Coates - Michael Percival *Wendy - Wendy McConnell (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *Bernard Youens was credited as Stan Ogden in this episode and the next in TV Times but appears in neither. It is possible that the actor was ill and a hasty rewrite amended his intended scenes as the character is spoken of frequently throughout the episode. *The racing commentator on the television race is uncredited although his lines are scripted. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie receives a shock and Miss Nugent a distressing proposition *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 0948